


Every Story's Gotta Start Somwhere

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-15
Updated: 2011-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:30:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: First time, basically just PWP. Enjoy :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

_“You like that?... ”a deep voice rumbled from somewhere above him. He could only whimper weakly in reply, as he felt something large and warm sliding inside of him. “You like that Sammy?”the faceless voice asked again. He tried to respond, but only a guttural moan came out. “Say it, Sam. Tell me how much you like it.”_

_Finally, sandwiched between loud, uncontrollable moans, he squeezed out a “Yes… harder!”_

 

Sam snapped back to consciousness, the gruff voice still echoing in his head, the last remnants of his dream still barely hanging on. He looked down to find a serious case of morning wood. It couldn’t have been even 7am, and Dean was still snoring in the bed next to him. He looked so… what was the word? Attractive? That was weird to think about. It wasn’t like Sam didn’t know that his 21 year old brother was good looking. Anyone with eyes could see that. But that’s not the kind of attraction he was feeling. That was never the kind of attraction he felt. Looking at Dean made Sam’s already solid erection throb. He wasn’t even remotely unfamiliar with the sensation. It had been plaguing him for years, but, as usual, he tried to brush it off and turned his back on the muscular, mostly naked body.

 

Sam tried to go back to sleep for a little while longer, but he kept thinking about that dream. It was hot, but he couldn’t quite keep a hold of the memory. There was a lot of sweaty panting, and Sam vaguely remembered an almost perfect ass accompanied by thick, tanned biceps and a pair of big green eyes. This went on for about ten minutes, catching little pieces, nano-seconds of memory, until Dean grunted in his sleep. His now deflating cock thumped back to life, reminded of just whose ass was in his dream. Sam’s dick was growing so large that he could, if he tried, lift the heavy motel comforter off of the bed without the use of his hands or feet. The blood rushed hard and fast, and Sam knew that he’d have to do something about it or have a painful perma-boner for the rest of the day.

 

Dean was still dead asleep in the bed next to him, and for some reason, Sam couldn’t bring himself to leave such a delicious sight to go to the bathroom. He was sprawled out over the double bed, wearing nothing but a pair of snugly fit boxer briefs that tightly hugged the muscular curve of his ass. The ass Sam had seen in his dream, the ass that he could not get off his mind. 

 

Dean had been popping up in his dreams for years now, but this was different. This was the most intensely he’d ever felt the dream. His erection throbbed again, making the blanket twitch. He looked over at Dean, watched his chiseled back rise and fall with his breath. Sam couldn’t help it any longer. He reached his hand under the covers and touched himself lightly. His body responded quickly, a bead of pre-cum rolling down onto his fingertips. He wrapped his hand around the massive shaft and started pumping, slowly at first, the gradually faster, visions of Dean flashing in his head. 

 

This continued for a few minutes until, just as he was about to tumble over the edge, he heard a grunt and a faint growl accompanied by squeaking bedsprings. Sam stopped what he was doing, knowing that he had made way too much noise, his throbbing cock still in hand. He closed his eyes and attempted to feign sleep.

 

“Sammy?” Dean whispered, “Sammy, you awake?” He didn’t reply, hoping that Dean would just go to the bathroom and let him finish himself off so he could start the day. Unfortunately, no such luck. Dean reached down, grabbed Sam’s shoulder, and gently shook him. “Rise and shine, princess!” he said with his gruff, ever-charming voice. This was not helping Sam, his hard-on still raging under the covers. 

 

He pretended to wake up and nodded, “Yeah, I’m up, gimme a minute.” Dean knew Sam too well. He knew that, once his brother was awake, he was out of bed. Knowing this, his smile widened and he got that familiarly mischievous I-know-what-you’re-up-to look in his eye. 

 

“What, you got morning wood or something?” he said with a chuckle. 

 

“Yeah,” Sam said matter-of-factly, “now get out of my face so I can get rid of it.” No point in lying about it, Dean would pick up on it and rib him even harder. It’s not like Dean could read his mind and see what actually caused the problem. If he could, Sam thought, he’d probably give him a good hard kick in the ribs. And that was the best case scenario. Dean stood at the foot of the bed, crooked smile splashed across his face. “What are you looking at? Go to the fucking bathroom and leave me alone for a few minutes.” Sam said, wondering why Dean was so amused by a boner.

 

“Yeah, I could do that… or I could stay out here.” Dean smirked, a flash of desire crossing his face, completely unseen by Sam. 

 

“Why would you want to do that?” Sam asked, trying to sound more nonchalant than actually curious. Really, he would like nothing more than that. He’d love it if Dean just sat there and watched him jerk off. He’d get off a lot quicker that way. But that’s too much. In real life, that’s just weird. Maybe.

 

“Because Sammy, I like to watch you squirm.” Sam closed his eyes and pursed his lips. His half naked brother smiled at Sam’s obvious discomfort. “Besides,” Dean began, his voice only half sarcastic, “you’re pretty and I haven’t gotten any action in weeks.”

 

“What?” Sam asked, taken aback. He definitely just hallucinated. Was Dean actually serious about watching him jerk off? It must have just been wishful thinking. He could not have said what he just said. “Are you… are you serious?”

 

“Yeah man, you try getting a hot girl in this town. It’s like trying to find Chewbacca at a Trekkie convention.” Sam laughed at the comment, but couldn’t let it go.

 

“So you’ll settle for me, is that what you mean?” Sam said laughing a little, trying to mask what he was really feeling. 

 

Dean paused for a moment that seemed like half an hour to Sam and his pulsing cock. Suddenly, something clicked in Dean. Sam could see a sudden wave of “what the fuck” come over him, and he climbed onto Sam’s bed. “It’s not exactly settling.” He yanked the covers off, exposing his brother’s engorged dick. Dean’s eyes widened, having not expected anything nearly as impressive. “Wow Sammy, good for you.” he panted, looking rather surprised at how large his little brother really was. They stared at each other a moment, both kind of confused, wondering what, exactly, was about to happen. Sam moved first, continuing what he had started, running his hand up and down his own erect shaft. Dean barely moved for almost two minutes. He just sat there and watched, his own erection growing noticeably under the thin pair of boxer briefs. 

 

“Sam, stop.” Dean said suddenly, his eyes wide, never moving from the seventeen year old’s slick, long cock.

 

Sam complied immediately, snapping his hand away and raising them over his head as though Dean had just pointed a gun at him. “I’m sorry,” Sam said shakily, “I’m sorry, I didn’t…”

 

“No, no that’s not…”

 

“I knew you’d be…”

 

“It’s just I…”

 

“I’m just going to go…”

 

“SAM.” Dean yelled over his brother’s nervous, desperate apologies. “It’s okay, that’s not why I told you to stop.”

 

“It isn’t?” Sam said, surprised that he wasn’t being pummeled already.

 

“No,” Dean said, voice suddenly gentle, “I was just going to say…” he reached down and slipped his underwear off, now sitting at the end of Sam’s bed naked and hard as stone, “…it’s been a long time comin’.” Sam’s eyes widened at the sight. He had imagined what this would be like since he was fourteen or fifteen, and all of his expectations had been exceeded. Sam looked up at Dean, who suddenly didn’t look as strong and in control as usual. He looked slightly helpless, like he needed Sam just as much as Sam needed him. 

 

“How long?” Sam asked, still staring at his brother’s now seeping erection... _Ew, that's kinda gross sounding,_ Sam thought to himself. But he just shrugged it off and kept going.

“Uh…” Dean said, trying to remember, “At least three years I guess…” He looked like he was trying really hard to come up with the right words. “I’m sorry Sammy, you were so young… I mean you still are, but I didn’t want to… you know… hurt you. I still don’t. Oh fuck.”

 

Sam smiled, but didn’t really want to have a deep emotional conversation at this point. For once.

 

“Shut up,” he said as he grabbed the back of Dean’s head and pulled him in for a deep kiss. It was hardly Sam’s first, but it was definitely the most enjoyable. Dean gracefully hovered over Sam’s body, careful not to touch him too much, but was quickly pulled down by the younger boy. They kissed sloppily, not entirely in sync, but not really caring. They finally pulled away in order to take a breath, and Sam smiled, flashing his porcelain teeth at his already dazzled brother.

 

“I guess I only have one question.” Sam said, almost seductively, happiness, relief, and desire all hitting him in tidal waves. Dean looked at him, terrified of what was going to come out of his brother’s mouth. “What, exactly, do you want me to do with that?” he finally said, indicating Dean’s now extremely hard cock. 

 

Dean smiled, clearly relieved, and replied with a smirk, “It’s not going to suck itself.”

 

Sam sat up quickly and effortlessly flipped Dean onto his back. He kissed his way down Dean’s abdomen, taking as much time as he possibly could, enjoying this rare chance to watch him squirm. He finally reached his destination, and teased the oozing head lightly with the tip of his tongue before taking as much of him in his mouth as he could. Dean ran his hands through Sam’s hair and held on, guiding the boy slowly up and down his shaft. He shuddered as Sam swirled his tongue around the entire length before engulfing the whole thing down to the tightening balls. Dean thought he was going to come right then, and was relieved when Sam finally came up and looked at him with his usual puppy dog eyes.

 

“Dean,” he said, with some trepidation, “I want you to fuck me.”

 

He thought for a moment, looking at Sam’s wide-eyed, innocent face. It may not have been the right time, but he didn’t think he could resist. _If we’re really doing this,_ he thought, _if we’re really going to go there, why the hell not go all the way?_ “Sammy, how could I say no to a face like that?” He threw the younger boy on his back again and ripped off the flimsy t-shirt that was covering his thin, yet muscular torso. He leaned over and kissed Sam with as much force as he could, relishing the repossession of control. Sam grabbed the perfect ass that he had seen a hundred times before with one hand, and the back of Dean’s head with the other. They kissed passionately again for as long as they could stand, until finally Dean settled down between Sam’s legs. He teasingly ran the head of his cock up and down Sam’s entrance until neither of them could stand it anymore. Neither of them had experience with anal, so Dean pushed in slowly, so slick from saliva and pre-come that he slid in without much trouble. Sam whimpered slightly from the shock and pain, both of which passed as soon as Dean found the little patch of nerves that sent a shudder over his entire body. Sam moaned audibly, a sound Dean had only imagined until this moment.

 

“You like that?” Dean said, echoing the voice from Sam’s dream. But, as in the dream, Sam was incapable of forming words as Dean thrust deeper inside of him. “You like my cock in your ass, Sammy?” He nodded and moaned in response, holding onto the headboard for support, face contorted with pleasure. He wasn’t going to last much longer, and Dean’s gravelly voice was turning him on even more. 

 

“Say it Sammy.” Dean said, hand hovering teasingly over Sam’s cock. “I want to hear you say it. Tell me how much you love it.”

 

“I love it.” Sam yelled between moans and grunts. “Dean, fuck me harder.”

 

Dean complied and finally grabbed hold of Sam’s cock and started pumping in rhythm with his rough thrusts. If Sam didn’t come soon, Dean was going to go first, and he couldn’t have that. He’d been dreaming of watching Sammy come all over himself, and he didn’t want to miss it.

They bucked and thrust against one another for a few moments longer until finally, with a cry that probably woke all of the other guests at the motel, Sam spurted hot, gooey, white come all over Dean’s hand and his own stomach and chest. That was all Dean needed because a second later he bucked forward one last time and shot everything he had into Sam’s convulsing ass. They both stayed still for a few seconds, panting like they had just run a marathon. Dean slowly removed his cock from Sam and dropped down on the bed beside him. They didn’t look at one another for a few minutes, until Dean finally turned over, grabbed Sam’s face, and planted a kiss right on his mouth.

 

“That’s going to have to happen more often.” Dean said with a smile. He hopped out of the bed with a cheerful “Shower time!” and practically skipped over to the bathroom. Sam laced his fingers behind his head, feeling more satisfied than he ever had. Dean stopped at the bathroom door and turned around, “Sammy, what part of ‘Shower time!’ don’t you understand? Get in here, you can’t go out looking like that.” 

 

Sam jumped up and ran into the bathroom, closing the door behind him with a grin, “Great, I’m on top this time.”


End file.
